Angel Tears
by PhoenixInside
Summary: Join Lucy, Happy, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, and also Wendy on an adventure they will never forget. Framed for murder Lucy, Levy, and Happy are on the run with new friends joining them as they unravel secrets and learn more about one another on a journey that changed the lives of many. Rated T just in case. Read and review :) action some romance and comedy (better than it sounds)


**Hey guys Phoenix here so I'm going to be starting a new story which is well this story, I got this idea from a dream of mine so stuff will be different. Ok well first Happy will be owned by Lucy instead of Natsu in this story. Also for now he is going to act like a normal cat but blue. Oh and later on he will be able to talk and all but he can't fly also there is no magic in this story... Well kinda it's hard to explain I mean there will be some magic but they won't be using magic got it. And there will be NaLu and GaLevy just so you know. Well I have no idea how this story will go and all but I hope you enjoy. :) ... Honestly I'm doing this at 2:50 in the morning cuz I can't get any sleep at all...**

* * *

><p>Angel Tears<p>

Chapter 1: the start of something new

There once was a girl named Lucy she had medium golden hair with lovely brown eyes and she was wearing a red shirt and jeans. She was running for her life because she was framed for murder and it all seemed perfect that if she did not know for a fact she would have even thought it was her.

She was scared and with her only friend... A blue cat named Happy. She was running and running she could still hear the the villagers chasing her and they were getting closer. She had to hide fast for she was getting tired. Well who wouldn't be tired she was running straight for 3 hours and her adrenaline rush was running out... How on earth are they still running strong?!

Thinking fast she was looking around and saw a hollow tree she then dove into it with Happy hiding themselves in the darkness that was surrounding them this night with the new moon. Never had she been so grateful for the night. She then stiffened when the angry mob ran past her. When she was certain that they were gone, she then crept out silently with Happy and made a break for it running deeper into the woods making sure she was, avoiding the path that the mob went.

After a few hours of walking her stomach growled meaning that it was hungry. She and Happy then looked around for something to eat.

Lucy knew that at most times like this people would look at the cat and attack it and then eat it, but she was not like most other people and Happy was her only companion and the only one she had left... She would never eat him he was much to important to her. After awhile of searching she and Happy found a berry bush after inspecting it to make sure it was not poison she then declared that it was wild blueberries. They both ate all the blueberries until they were full and Lucy decided to pick some and put it in her bag that she was able to fill before the mob came. It only had a few stuff in it clean bottles of water, a few pairs of cloths, and a blanket. She was going to pack food but she ran out of time.

She knew that soon they were going to need some shelter because it looks like its going to rain soon. She and Happy after what felt like hours of searching they found a tree with very dense leaves that they could use as shelter in case it rains.

Both her and Happy laid down to rest and not long after it started to rain. She then heard foot steps she looked around to see the silhouette of a person no a girl! The girl the walked into the small light of the new moon to reveal Levy her best friend! Levy has short curly blue hair that went to her shoulders with stunning hazel eyes. She was wearing a light green shirt with light blue jeans. When she saw Lucy she then smiled and sprinted over her way. Lucy was about to run till Levy surprisingly glomped her attacking her into a hug smiling. Lucy was surprised at first she thought that Levy blamed her for the murder. " Levy what are you doing I thought that you thought I was the murder!?" Lucy asked confused. " I did at first but then realized that you would never kill with out a reason and I know you better than that actually I believed you at the start but I knew that they would then think that I was part of it! So I stayed silent till I saw them chasing you I then followed you to catch up to you to tell ya that I'm coming as well I even packed my bag as well!" She said. Ok I bet your all wondering how about there parents and all and why did they not defend Lucy and why would Levy leave her parents behind for a friend? Well the answer is that they are both orphans and that they both think of each other more as sisters than friends,

"Ok then Levy what did you pack then?" Asked Lucy as she was smiling happily knowing that her 'sister was with her now and she's not just alone with just Happy not that there anything wrong with Happy it's just that she could go crazy with the only thing she has to talk with is a blue cat.

"Well I packed bottles of clean water,cloths,coats and jackets for when it's cold, blankets,food,money,toothbrush hair brush tooth paste soap hand sanitizer ect, and finally a first aid kit and med." Levy said. "Wow Levy that's a lot of stuff no wonder your bag is so big!" Said Lucy. After that both of the girls laughed causing Happy to wake up from his slumber he then saw the girls laughing and decided to go back to sleep. After the girls were done laughing they both laid down under the large tree and fell asleep. It was warm out that night so they did not need a blanket and they all feel into a peaceful slumber. That is until the sound of rain woke them up with thunder clashing they all woke up with a start clinging onto one another. After taking in what was happening they all broke out into a fit of giggles... Yes even the cute blue cat Happy they then let go of one another pulled out the blankets because it was starting to get cold with the rain and once again fell back asleep.

Soon it was morning and the first to wake up was Lucy she woke up yawning her golden blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back tangled and messy her brown eyes sleepy. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Levy and Lucy are both 15. Lucy then lazily brushed her soft golden hair and then looking through her bag finding her hair ties she put her golden blonde hair into a high ponytail.

She then ate some of the blueberries from last night. After she was done eating she started to stretch and looked at Happy and Levy smiling she proceeded to wake up Happy who did a cute cat version of a yawn and then lazily got up stretching yeah Happy is a strange cat but hey he is blue after all so he really isn't normal then huh. After that Lucy then woke up Levy who got up with little problems. Levy then did a loud yawn. Her short curly blue hair was a huge tangled mess that it could be mistaken for a birds nest. She then started to brush her hair with Lucy giggling in the background with how silly Levy looked in the morning. After a few minutes they were all fully up and ready wearing a new change of cloths. Lucy was wearing a red and white t shirt with blue jeans on. Levy was wearing a lime green sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans on.

After they all ate they were ready to head out. After 4 hours of walking aimlessly in the seemingly endless woods full of talking and jokes to pass the time they heard a lot of foot steps rushing toward them. Fearing the worse the 3 of them fearfully turned there heads around and yes Happy to they saw an angry mob coming there way. In a anime way they jumped up going AHHHHHHH! and Happy as well doing a cute cat version of it they toke off running away from the angry mob!

After 2 hours of running they saw what looked to be an abandoned factory they ran toward it the mob chasing after them the 3 ran inside and hid in one of the rooms. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Yelled a voice that seemed to be male. The 3 turned around to see 2 boys there age looking at them one looked curious and the other annoyed. The one who asked the question had pink spiky hair and black eyes, the boy next to him had long spiky black hair and deep red eyes he also had a lot of piercings. We where about to answer till a voice said "they went in this room lets get them!" And the mob barged in here surprising both us and the boys we then jumped in the air going AHHH once again this time the boys joining us. The boy with the black hair said to follow them deciding to trust them the 3 followed as the boys then led them to safety losing the mob as well.

Soon when they all knew that they were all safe the boys once again asked who the girls were. "My names is Lucy the girl sitting next to me is Levy and the blue cat is Happy." Lucy answered the boys nodded then the pink haired one spoke. "Well my name is Natsu and this here is Gajeel." the one with the pink hair now known as Natsu said. Then the boy named Gajeel asked "who where those people and why were they after you?"

Lucy, Levy, and Happy looked at each other and Levy replied "well it's a long story." "We got time." Said Natsu. "Alright then get comfortable this is gonna take a while." Responded Lucy. Once everyone was comfortable Lucy began her long tale.**(A/N it really is not that long Just so you know)**

Flashback Lucy's POV (Point Of View in case you did not know)

I was playing in the woods with my cat Happy when I heard a scream. Like any other person would do I ran towards the sound and what I saw made me throw up. And because I don't like gore I'm not gonna describe what I saw. The person who screamed was the mans wife who was sobbing over her dead husband when she saw me she yelled at me that I was a murder and to leave and never come back. She said that she saw me kill him and explained in a way that if I was not me I would have believed it. I tried telling her that it was not me but she would not listen. Knowing that I was in trouble I ran to my little home grabbed Happy and started to pack the water, cloths, and blankets but before I could pack food I saw the angry mob coming. In a panic I left the food and grabbed my bag and Happy running along with me. I was scared lost and confused about what was going on.

Flashback over Normal POV

After Lucy then explained about how she got away then Levy then all to when they got here. "Ok we believe you then and we would also like to come along because we are pretty interested about this as well." Natsu said with Gajeel reluctantly nodding in agreement. Lucy, Levy, and of course Happy thought about it then each nodding there heads in agreement signifying that they can join them. And so here is where an adventure of a life time starts none of them knowing that this has sealed there fate of a new start for each of them none knowing what lies ahead is an adventure that they will never forget filled with comedy drama betrayal heart break action mystery and yes even love, as they learn more about there past secrets as they search for truth and answers to questions that just seem lead to more questions then answers.

find out what happens next in Angel Tears!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what do you think is it good is it bad let me know how I can make it better Or if there was and thing I need to fix and sorry that them joining and how it was put seemed a little strange but you'll find out more about a lot of stuff later on ok. So plz like fave follow and make sure to review more than anything. So let me know your thoughts on this by reviewing Phoenix out PEACE!<strong>


End file.
